As computer miniaturization progresses, more products will be equipped with some form of sensing, computing, wireless communication abilities. The networking of objects through embedded electronics is sometimes referred to as Internet of Things (IoT). Electronics for enabling IoT can be embedded into a variety of objects, such as watches, bracelets, pens, keys, badges, and flash drives. Electronics such as sensors may be embedded in walls, furniture, pipes, and other area where there may not be easy physical access to the device. Such devices may use only small amounts of electrical power to function. Accordingly, harvesting ambient vibration energy can be a viable source of energy for self-powered IoT sensors and wearable devices, especially using piezoelectric transducers.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.